Star Sapphire
|Image= |Realname=Unpronounceable to humans |Aliases=Violet |Identity=Public |Species=Unknown |Nationality=Zamaron |Base= |Gender=Female |Height=5’7 |Weight= |Eyes=Magenta |Hair=Magenta |Marital=Single |Occupation=Violent Lantern, Sector 2814 |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 011}} Star Sapphire is a member of the Violet Lantern Corp. Operating in Sector 2814, her territory encompasses Earth and as such she has allied with their heroes before, including the local Green Lantern. Since her real name is unpronounceable to humans, she has asked everyone to simply call her Violet. History Star Sapphire originally came to Earth after receiving a distress call from Green Lantern when General Zod and his associates escaped from the Phantom Zone. After aiding the League to put out the fire on the satellite and eventually defeat Zod, she was inducted as a full time member and has chosen to remain on Earth until such times as her Sector duties call her away. Violet rarely talks about herself or her past, so not much is known at this point regarding her background or appointment to the Corp. Appearance Although an alien, Violet physical appearance is structurally similar to that of a human female; the obvious difference being that her entire body is composed of translucent purple crystal, of a type not found on Earth. Violet does not seem to have any visible internal organs or need to breathe, but for reasons that are unclear she does have breasts. Her eyes are solid lumps of glowing magenta, and her long flowing hair is composed of the finest magenta crystal strands. Her costume consists of a tiara, bikini and knee high boots in regulation Star Sapphire purple, and she does not appear to own any civilian clothes. Unfortunately, humans can sometimes be extremely intimidated by Violet’s obviously alien appearance and slow to trust her, even when she is trying to help them. She finds it very hard to blend in on Earth so tends not to bother with anything resembling a stealth approach. Powers Violet’s superpowers come from a purple power ring that she wears on the index finger of her right hand. Although broadly similar to the rings used by the Green Lantern Corp, members of the Violet Lantern Corp gain their power by channelling the force of love rather than will. The ring itself possesses an extremely advanced AI system with an almost unlimited database of information, but does need to be charged regularly by contact with a power lantern and the solemn intonation of the Violet Lantern Corp’s motto: “For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in Blackest Night, accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!” The ring’s powers are extremely varied and can be used both for attack and investigation. The most notable power is that, if Violet can imagine an object, then the ring can create it out of solid purple light. The ring also enables her to fly, lift heavy objects and create force bubbles or life support bubbles. More recently, Violet has also been experimenting with the ring’s power to discern who or what a person loves and even forcibly change the direction of their desire. Even without her power ring, Violet is extremely fast and athletic. Added to this, her silicone based body grants her immunity to electricity and electrical attacks. Allies and Enemies Allies * Green Lantern of Sector 2814, Kai-Ro. Violet and Kai-Ro have worked together previously on several missions within the sector. * Wonder Woman (Jessica Fraser) - a teenager with no super powers, who nonetheless has a strong sense of justice and desire to protect her city. Violet sensed a great deal of passion in the youngster, and has been supervising her training personally. Enemies The Violet Lantern Corps have a long standing rivalry and animosity towards the Green Lantern Corps, convinced that their reliance on willpower alone is a destructive force within the universe. Violet herself has displayed extreme distaste for former Green Lantern Guy Gardner, although she does seem very fond of Kai-Ro – possibly because he doesn’t say very much. Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Justice League Category:Player Characters Category:Superheroes